


Fire and Ice

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU, No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hearth was warm.</p><p>He never wanted to feel that cold again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Drabble One

Fire

 The fireplace was lit as the members of the Super-Bat Clan huddled around it, sharing stories about the past and about cases and training. The flickering firelight softened even the most stony-faced of them, and allowed the smiles and laughter to envelop them in light and joy.

Hands intertwined as the night went on, symbolizing togetherness, peace and love.  
  
Drabble Two

Ice

‘No. No no no no. This can not be happening,' Clark thought as he saw what Mister Freeze had done to Bruce. Bruce was a statue, frozen solid and encased in chilling, death-giving ice. Clark couldn’t help him. He was covered in Kryptonite dust, and the physical pain and nausea made it impossible for him to move, let alone use his heat vision to free Bruce.

 Crucial minutes passed, and Bruce showed no signs of moving. Then suddenly the ice was melted by a red glow, courtesy of Kara as she flew past. Bruce collapsed and started coughing from the desperate desire to breathe. Somehow he managed to get up and walk over to Clark, and bodily throw him into the nearby fountain. As the Kryptonite washed off, his strength came back and he flew out of the water to face Grundy.

It was only until the next day after the battle that Clark was able to get his hands on Bruce, and feel the warmth of his love’s body and hear the sound of his beating heart. He never again wanted to feel the ice in his veins as he saw his love in a trap, unable to get out.

He never wanted to feel that cold again.  



End file.
